Promise Me
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: **Based off song by Dead by April** fire everywhere, a huge beast distorying the city, and all he wants is the pink hedgehog next to him. SONAMY!


Promise me-sonamy

* * *

Today was the day, it was horrible outside. Fires, everywhere. People dying, and only he can save it. Yes, it hasn't been this bad in a long time. He had saved them once, he'll save them again.

But, what if he never saw her again. He knew that every time he went, he had almost died. He couldn't stand to see her see him dead. But... He was also doing this for her, for everyone.

He saw her the day before the final battle, she was sitting alone at a park bench.

"Hey..." He said to her, they knew this battle was coming. Amy looked up, and tried to fake a smile, but it was noticed that she was sad.

"Hi..." She said, "So...ready for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yep, Eggman had outdone himself this time. But, I'll make sure everyone is save." He said giving her a grin.

She sighed, "Yep..." They stood there in silence before she said. "Remember when you saved me from Metal Sonic like years ago?"

He laughed, "Of course, your hair was almost like mine back then!"

"I was young!" She argued while laughing.

"Those were some good times..." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'll never forget them."

The memory burned as he walked into the disaster, he just hoped that she would be ok, not to worry about himself.

He hoped when this was over that she would think of happy memories instead of this one. The funny jokes, the adventures, the bracelet that was now under his left glove that gave him his good luck from her.

He had never seen anything like it, it was once a beautiful place, now filled with flames and people screaming.

How he wished that she was right there next to him, fighting with him. Holding his hand as they would walk thur. the flames and tell him that they would make it.

Maybe she was thinking of him this moment as well, then an image came across the flames. It was familiar until he knew it was her.

The one he loves, Amy Rose.

She looked at him and ran to him, wanting to be protected by him, and be in his arms.

The scene was beautiful and tragic as he gladly held her in his arms. He didn't want to let go as much as she didn't. Wanting to stay with her forever.

He looked at her, and said, "We will get through this. Together." She smiled and took his hand. "Together." She said.

Amy reached behind her quils with her free hand, thinking that she was going to pull out her hammer, Sonic smiled. But instead was a Chaos Emerald.

"That's why I was looking for you..." She said. Sonic had the other six, he smiled as she was about to step back and let him go super. He pulled her back in a full embrace with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"I'm not doing this without you Ames." He said a little cocky like.

Amy looked around them and saw the Chaos Emeralds floating around them.

"Are you sure?" She asked, she had never gone super before, though she had the power to do so. She was afraid to mess up.

"I'm sure. I promise." He said giving her a wink.

She smiled then held on to his chest, and closing her eyes. At first it was nothing, then she felt it.

A burst of energy came into her, it was powerful, and warm. She opened her eyes to see Sonic staring at her, her eyes matched his of a ruby red, her fur was a beautiful gold and her quils were slightly sticking up with a hint of pink at the end with red headband held it in place. along with her normal dress and shoes.

"Ames... You look beautiful..." Amy blushed at those words until they heard a cough behind them.

Shadow stood with his eyes closed and arms folded, also in his super form. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but we need to stop that."

They turned again to see a huge dragon, Amy cuddled into Sonic's arms, a little afraid of the beast.

Sonic looked at her, and unwrapped his arms and took her hand, "lets do it to it." He grind.

She smiled back, "defiantly." Then took out her hammer that had gotten bigger and was all gold and way more powerful. She let go of his hand slowly and flung her hammer at beast.

It growled in pain, and looked at three golden hedgehogs. They all smirked and spin dashed it at the same time.

It was a hard fight they all were about to finally end it. Then Amy looked at her bracelets that were almost just like Shadow's. noticing this, Sonic went over to her.

She smiled at him, showing him what she had to do. Sonic hugged her, she hugged back,

"Promise me that you'll think of the good times." She said.

"I promise Amy, but you now I won't let you go that easily..." He said, then pulled her in for a kiss.

Full of passion of the feelings they had shared all the years they have known each other.

They finally let each other go, Amy, with tears in her eyes. Shadow looked at them, feeling the guilt. Of them maybe losing each other like he had lost Maria.

They all again turned to the beast who also ready for the final blow.

"I'm Amy Rose! And I'm finally gonna put the end of you!" She yelled as her bracelets flew off.

Shadow's bracelets also being torn off, said, "Chaos..."

Then all yelled putting their hands in front of them as the dragon was yelling off his biggest fire yet.

"CONTROL!"

It was done, Shadow was gone and Sonic was looking for Amy when she slowly falling under him.

He gasped, "AMY!" He flew and caught her before she hit the ground. Her dress was torn and she had scars all along her body.

She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled, "You saved me." She said softly.

"Oh, Amy promise me, promise me. You'll always be in my life." He said, hugging her. Still scared of losing her again

"I promise, I love you."

"I love you too, Amy Rose."

* * *

Angel:...so hard to write...

X: don't I know it...

Devil: ugh... So hard without lyrics... I have a headache...

X: the ending was so hard, I putting lyrics in again.. I don't give a crap about what they say...

Angel & Devil: Agreed!

Angel: the story is based on Promise Me by Dead by April!

Devil: we don't own Sonic characters, they belong to Sega.

X: R&R!


End file.
